<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La biche et la mutante by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617519">La biche et la mutante</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff, POV Kitty Pryde, Shireen Baratheon Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quelques tendres instants, dans la nuit noire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shireen Baratheon/Kitty Pryde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La biche et la mutante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>La biche et la mutante</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Un hurlement déchira la nuit, réveillant Kitty. Elle n’avait aucun mal à savoir d’où est-ce qu’il venait, il n’y avait qu’une seule personne à faire des cauchemars de manière récurrente au Manoir Xavier depuis le départ d’Illyana et de son frère. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La jeune mutante se leva et sortit de sa chambre, silencieusement, prenant garde à ne pas réveiller les autres occupants des lieux. Éclairée à la lumière d’une lampe torche, elle monta à l’étage au-dessus du sien, passant à côté de la chambre de la sorcière rouge. Après avoir une nouvelle fois perdue le contrôle de ces pouvoirs, la rousse avait quitté les Vengeurs pour se joindre à eux et retrouver son père, anciennement connu sous le pseudonyme de Magneto, qui avait reprit la direction de l’école après la mort de son ami le professeur Xavier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsqu’elle arriva devant la chambre de la biche, elle entra et referma la porte délicatement derrière-elle, puis baissa sa lampe pour ne pas l’aveugler. Sans surprise, elle ne s’était pas réveillée, trop prise par les cauchemars de son ancienne vie, celle dont Wanda l’avait arrachée. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Shireen, l’appela-t-elle, Shireen. Réveilles-toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L’adolescente émergea de ces mauvais rêves, brusquement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Kitty ? Qu’est-ce que … </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu as fait un cauchemar, Shireen. Tu … Tu t’en souviens ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La brune avait les larmes au yeux et se jeta dans les bras de son amie, qui lâcha sa lampe torche, de surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ce n’est rien, ils ne peuvent plus t’atteindre désormais Shireen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorsque la sorcière rouge se trouvait encore avec les Vengeurs, elle avait perdu une nouvelle fois le contrôle de ces pouvoirs et provoqué l’arrivée de plusieurs personnages de la saga littéraire du Trône de fer dans leur monde, un joyeux bazar à contrôler. Ils n’avaient toujours pas remis la main sur l’un d’entre-eux d’ailleurs, qui était aussi l’un des personnages les plus dangeureux qui soit. Et, Shireen était restée avec les X-Men, car elle n’avait nul part où aller. Contrairement aux autres, elle savait que personne ne la regretterait dans son ancien monde, que personne ne la pleurerait, alors elle les avait suivi au Manoir Xavier. Elle avait été la première, à part Ser Davos, à s’être montrée gentille avec elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Merci, Kitty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La jeune mutante la serra dans ces bras, jusqu’à ce qu’elle se rendorme enfin, un sourire sur les lèvres. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>